OVER
, performed by Little Glee Monster, is the second opening of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. The opening debuted in episode 27 and ended in episode 52 before being replaced by It's All in the Game. Lyrics Rōmaji Mirai doudou mune hatte Mayou hima naki kyou ga kyoukaisen Ima wa ima wa Mada nakazu ni iyou Jissai no mirai de Issho ni negatta sekai ga Aru yo aru yo mada Shinjiterukara Tsuyo gatte kizutsuke kizutsuita Kimi to no namida moyou Sore mo ima ja sukoshi setsunai Kagayaki irodoru ichi peeji Tsugi wo mekuru tsuyosa ni natteta Dorama no saki ni uzumaku no wa Saidai no yume no tsuzuki Mirai doudou mune hatte Ima yareru sa kyou ga kyoukaisen Mata ne mata ne Waratte iwasete Nanmon nan da kanjouron Nanimokamo ni mayou kedo Nobasu nobasu te ni Mitou no shin tenkai Kanji 未来堂々胸張って 迷う暇なき今日が境界線 今は　今は まだ泣かずにいよう 実際の未来で 一緒に願った世界が あるよ　あるよまだ 信じてるから 強がって傷つけ傷ついた キミとの涙模様 それも今じゃ少し切ない 輝き彩る1ページ 次をめくる　強さになってた ドラマの先に渦巻くのは 最大の夢の続き 未来堂々胸張って 今やれるさ　今日が境界線 またね　またね 笑って言わせて 難問なんだ感情論 何もかもに迷うけど 伸ばす　伸ばす手に 未踏の新展開 English Grand future, swell your chest No room for hesitation, today is the boundary Now is the time No tears yet - let's go! The real future coming is The world we both hoped for It's there -- it's still there Because we still believe! Act strong and you'll hurt those who were already hurt You and I shared a pattern of tears That is still... well, a little painful The radiance coloring one page Gave me the strength to turn over the next! The previous drama is swirling The continuation of our greatest dream! Grand future, swell your chest Now we can! Today is the boundary line See you later - see you later Let me say to smile! This emotional argument is a difficult problem Everything's confusing but Just beyond... just beyond our reach Is a new unexplored development! Rōmaji (Full Version) Mirai doudou mune hatte Mayou hima naki kyou ga kyoukaisen Ima wa ima wa Mada nakazu ni iyou Jissai no mirai de Issho ni negatta sekai ga Aru yo aru yo mada Shinjiterukara Tsuyo gatte kizutsuke kizutsuita Kimi to no namida moyou Sore mo ima ja sukoshi setsunai Kagayaki irodoru ichi peeji Tsugi wo mekuru tsuyosa ni natteta Dorama no saki ni uzumaku no wa Saidai no yume no tsuzuki Kanaetai itsu datte mouikkai Kimi wa dō dai junbi mou ii kai? Nagai nagai yorunara owarasou Soutei-gai no genkai mo Tanoshimenakya kyou ga saishuu-sen Hashiru hashiru hodo kokoro ni shin tenkai Uwasa mo kono-me de utsusa nakya Shinsou wakarazu jimai Nayamu hibi wa yamanaiame o Yūki no ibasho ni kaeru yo Bokura zutto honki datta no sa Rasutoshiin shiin e no doa no mukou Kakedashite yume ni tsudzuke Mirai doudou mune hatte Ima yareru sa kyou ga kyoukaisen Mata ne mata ne Waratte iwasete Nanmon nan da kanjouron Nanimokamo ni mayou kedo Nobasu nobasu te ni Mitou no shin tenkai Kimi to mukaeru ashita mo Kumoyuki no ayashi-sa ni makenai sa Iki teru imi wa hatenaku Jibun ni mukai sagashi tsudzukeru Itsuka doudou mune hatte Sukoshi demo ii tsuyoku natte Iyou iyou yorokobi to tomoni Jissai no mirai de issho ni negatta sekai ga Aru yo aru yo mada shinji teru nda Doudou mune hatte Ima yareru sa kyou ga kyoukai sen Mata ne mata ne waratte iwasete Nanmon nanda kanjouron Nanimokamo ni mayou kedo Nobasu nobasu te ni Mitou no shin tenkai Kanji (Full Version) 未来堂々胸張って 迷う暇なき今日が境界線 今は　今は　まだ泣かずにいよう 実際の未来で　一緒に願った世界が あるよ　あるよ　まだ信じてるから 強がって傷つけ傷ついた キミとの涙模様 それも今じゃ少し切ない 輝き彩る１ページ 次をめくる　強さになってた ドラマの先に渦巻くのは 最大の夢の続き 叶えたい　いつだってもう一回 キミはどうだい　準備もういいかい？ 長い　長い　夜なら終わらそう 想定外の限界も　楽しめなきゃ今日が最終戦 走る　走るほど　心に新展開 噂もこの目で映さなきゃ 真相わからずじまい 悩む日々は止まない雨を 勇気の居場所に変えるよ ボクらずっと本気だったのさ ラストシーンへのドアの向こう 駆け出して　夢に続け 未来堂々胸張って 今やれるさ今日が境界線 またね　またね　笑って言わせて 難問なんだ感情論　何もかもに迷うけど 伸ばす　伸ばす手に　未踏の新展開 キミと迎える明日も 雲行きの怪しさに負けないさ 生きてる意味は果てなく 自分に向かい探し続ける いつか堂々胸張って 少しでもいい　強くなって いよう　いよう　歓びと共に 実際の未来で　一緒に願った世界が あるよ　あるよ　まだ信じてるんだ 堂々胸張って 今やれるさ　今日が境界線 またね　またね　笑って言わせて 難問なんだ感情論　何もかもに迷うけど 伸ばす　伸ばす手に　未踏の新展開 Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Boruto Uzumaki * Sarada Uchiha * Chōchō Akimichi * Inojin Yamanaka * Shikadai Nara * Metal Lee * Iwabee Yuino * Denki Kaminarimon * Sumire Kakei * Namida Suzumeno * Wasabi Izuno * Mitsuki * Naruto Uzumaki * Buntan Kurosuki * Kyohō Fuefuki * Kagura Karatachi * Shino Aburame * Anko Mitarashi * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Kakashi Hatake Trivia * In the second version, Team Moegi, Team 5, and Team 15 change their attires after becoming genin at the end of the opening. Category:Songs pt-br:Over